


the egret orchid under your pillow

by starrychuuya



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychuuya/pseuds/starrychuuya
Summary: Sunny hasn't regained consciousness for a few days now- Causing him to be on everyone's minds.Or in which Hero, Aubrey, and Kel go into Sunny's headspace to uncover things that were left unanswered.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 385





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I can't wait to start writing!!! It's been a while since I've last written a full-blown story but here we are ^__^ Big thank you to u/TheOneTrueBlue1 for allowing me to make a story out of your fantastic idea <3 
> 
> I apologize in advance if the story seems fast/slow-paced at times, I'll do my best to improve along the way

It’s been three days since the doctor’s promise of Sunny waking up within those past days- Everyone anticipated the fluttering of his eyes as they opened but all they got was silence and soft breathing. 

Aubrey, who was sleeping over in Hero and Kel’s house tonight, grunted as she clutched her jacket tighter around her. It was a cold night, making the journey to their destination a bit somber. It was 11 in the evening, a bit later than the usual time they all went home.

It was probably because Sunny’s mom had to work overtime because of an emergency and they volunteered to look after the sleeping boy until she came back.

“Are you really gonna put your bat in full-display?”

“And where else would I put it?”

“I don’t know,” Kel murmured, “Maybe don’t bring it with you in the first place?

She didn’t give a shit about the stares she got when they walked on a busy street. Two charming boys with this gangster-looking girl in between them who was carrying a nailed-bat was definitely a sight to see. When they passed by someone who audibly said something about Aubrey’s appearance, Hero tried to make her feel better but she quickly brushed it off, softly grunting  _ “It’s nothing new”  _ to the older boy who frowned at her statement.

It took a ten-minute bus ride and a 15-minute walk before they finally reached Hero and Kel’s house. Aubrey felt shy coming into the warm household- the exact opposite of hers. Theirs were lively, full, and loving. She was jealous, definitely. But she wouldn’t show that. She wasn’t a sour puss who wanted to ruin everyone’s mood. 

“I know you young ones are looking after Sunny but to come back home this late? Goodness, I need to set curfews for all of you.” Auntie says with a big sigh. In a flash, her crossed arms untangled themselves to pinch Hero’s ear.

“And YOU, you’re the eldest! You should know better than letting Aubrey and Kel stay outside at this ungodly hour.”

Kel groaned, “ _ Mom,  _ at least do this when Aubrey isn’t here.” He says as his arms motioned towards Aubrey who was now blushing.

“No- It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Aubrey mustering up a small smile. 

She feels her heart squeeze a bit.

Not even an hour in this household and Aubrey wished this was her home.

But before she could go into a spiral of self-pity and all the  _ what-ifs _ , Kel nudged her. “I know my mom’s annoying but she makes the greatest cakes.” He grinned.

Aubrey flicked Kel’s forehead, “Don’t call your mom annoying. You annoying brat.”

“Hey!”

“And who would’ve thought we get to see another Kel and Aubrey fight at this day and age?” Hero chuckled- Finally free from his mother’s grasp. 

The aforementioned pair shutting up quickly and embarrassment evident on their faces.

“There’s a spider.”

“HUH WHAT WHERE?”

___

  
  


“Soooo, any words before we sleep?” Kel said softly to the two other people in the living room. Aubrey got the couch while the two boys laid down on a futon. 

“Even if we did speak, you’d probably be out in two minutes,” Aubrey says as she turns her back towards them, hiding the small smile growing on her lips.

Hero chuckles, “That being said, we need to rest up for tomorrow. Today… Today wasn’t the day either… But tomorrow might be!” Ah, Aubrey almost swooned at Hero’s optimistic outlook on life. She was glad that she still had that type of person in her life who could balance out the batshit madness that’s going on in her mind. 

“Zzz…” 

“Are you serious?” Aubrey laughed silently alongside Hero.

“Never a dull moment with Kel huh.” The older boy looks fondly at his younger brother.

Oh no, it's _that_ feeling again. 

The girl felt her heart squeeze, “It’s been a while since I’ve felt this… Warm? Wait, ah, that’s embarrassing to say out loud-” 

“No- no… It’s nice being together like this. Though incomplete, we’re still together.” Hero butts in.

A comfortable silence befalls the both of them. How Aubrey wishes she slept on this couch than the old and ruined queen-sized bed back in her house. She wouldn’t even call it her home- it’s been devoid of that title since long ago.

She shook her head, trying to change her train of thoughts. And it trickled back to Sunny. She wasn’t as expressive as the others but deep down, she’s worried to the core. They’ve been visiting him and Basil every day since then and even when Basil got out, they still went to the hospital daily to check on Sunny.

Over time, she grew sick of the smell the hospital had. At first, it was a bit dull. Then it turned strong. She walked faster than the rest to reach Sunny’s room right away. Because compared to the hospital’s smell of anxiety and sickness, Sunny’s room smelled familiar. Familiar in a sense that calmed everyone down. 

She thought it was weird for her to think about it, but when she sees the somber expression Hero and Kel wore while walking towards room 502 turn into an expression of hope and care once they entered Sunny’s room, she knew she wasn’t alone on that thought.

“I hope Sunny wakes up soon…”

Hero sighs. Aubrey could feel the smile he was wearing.

“He will. Let’s believe in him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH thank you so much for the kudos and comments!!! They really help me stay motivated to write this!! Uhhh this chapter moves FAST like 1-10 real quick but it's also kinda slow... if that's even possible lawl. Don't worry though ^__^ Next chapter is probably a lot more interesting.

Their plan for the next day was simple. They would wake up at around 10 AM, eat breakfast, go drop by Basil’s house to say hi, and then proceed to the hospital. It was a nice and simple plan, something they could follow easily without any hassle.

  
So why were they here?

No-

Where were they?

Aubrey woke up peacefully, something rare. But the scenery she’d expect when she woke up were the warm colors of Hero and Kel’s living room- not this childish and bright room she was in.

But why the hell were Hero and Kel here too?

“What the fu- What is this place?” Kel shouted, Hero shushing him immediately. 

To make sure this was real, Aubrey pinched her arm. “You guys are like… not part of my imagination right?” 

Hero nodded, rocking a nervous smile, “I should be the one asking tha- Anyways... W-where are we?”

Everybody stayed silent. I mean, who wouldn’t? This was a surreal out-of-body experience…. If they were even outside their body probably. 

_ This must be a dream _ Aubrey initially thought. But she could feel the pain of her pinches pretty well, Kel seems more frazzled than her, and Hero looks like he’s about to faint at any second. 

_ T-this might be a kidnapping _ Aubrey started making up scenarios as she fiddled with the hems of her jacket. But she doubts that a place on Earth looked this trippy and surreal- unless they drugged all of them which could be the case-

“HOLY HELL WHAT IS THAT CAT” Kel screamed- But it was borderline shrieking if Aubrey were to be honest.

Hero eyes traveled to where Kel was pointing, “Where- OH GOD” 

Aubrey was shocked as well. How did they not notice this omniscient yellow cat looking down on them? 

The longer she stared at it, the more unease she felt. Tearing off her eyes from the unnerving sight, she cradled her face in her hands.  _ This is definitely a fever dream… These past few days have been tough after all _ . 

Trying to move past all the questions that she wanted to be answered, she walked around the room to inspect the objects in the room. From where she woke up, there was a pile of cards. Everything felt so familiar but she couldn’t pinpoint why.

There was a plushie of Sweetheart’s head, a hole, some plants, and a few more things. 

Poking his tongue to his cheek, Hero’s eyes widened when he realized how this place seemed eerily familiar.

“Hey… Doesn’t this place remind you of ou- the treehouse?” Hero said slowly, slightly cautious. 

Aubrey let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Yeah… Now you mentioned it, I have an inkling that this is the exact state we left it in… Probably.”

Kel approached the staircase leading up to who knows where. “Uh, so what’s the plan? Stay here and… call for help?” He gulps. His eyes peeking at the yellow cat who was staring back at him. Kel shivered, immediately retracting.

Hero ran a hand through his locks- He, like the others, was confused and scared. What is this place? If this was a dream, how are they all conscious? Dream-syncing? Is that even possible?  _ I need to stay calm- for Kel and Aubrey.  _ Hero thinks. Digging his hands into his pocket, he let out a small sigh of defeat when couldn’t feel his phone.

This was going to be scary, but they needed to get out of here. 

“We need to get going.” Hero announced, taking in his surroundings one more time before proceeding to the staircase.

Kel nervously laughed, “Do we at least have a plan or something? You know, in case something ba- weird happens?” 

The younger boy didn’t show it but he was really  _ really  _ scared of what’s happening. Again, valid- because they didn’t even know if this was real life or not.

Aubrey followed Hero but was stopped in her tracks immediately when a snake held Hero up.

There was a momentary flash of fear in Hero’s face but was soon replaced by a curious expression.

“Here’s your allowance for the day.” The snake said, giving Hero 700… clams? 

“Honestly, what is this place…” Kel groaned.

Aubrey mumbled back, “I wish we knew Kel… I wish we knew.”

Once they stepped out of the room they were in, they were greeted by a flash of white- Their eyes blinded by the brightness. It took a few moments before their eyes adjusted back to normal. 

“A forest?” Aubrey examines their surroundings.

“Duh, what else could this be- a park?” Kel butted in, attempting to make the mood lighter.

Hero smiled softly, “Well, there could be I guess…”

And what do you know, Hero was absolutely right.

They traveled south, reaching a park that was empty.

But was it really empty?

All the oxygen in their lungs has been knocked out. No, not because they were surprised nor scared that this pretty park is empty and void of any life- well, it’s not  _ completely  _ empty nor void of life when they see someone’s back that looks familiar.

Hero rubbed his eyes, he wasn’t dreaming, wasn’t he?

But this is definitely a dream.

It wasn’t his though.

“M-Mari?”

His deep voice cut through the small ambiance the world they were in has. Though it was soft, almost like a whisper, this  _ Mari _ looked back with the same smile they all knew and loved.

Aubrey didn’t hold back- her tears were running down her cheeks. Kel was silent, his mouth agape.

They took one long at this  _ Mari _ and they immediately concluded that  _ that  _ was her, but not her. 

It was like she had a black-and-white filter. Her clothes, skin, and the highlights of her hair were devoid of saturation and hue. But her face and the sheer warmth of her presence made them believe that this was indeed Mari. She didn’t age at all… I mean, she wasn’t even given a chance to age but to see her still younger self while Hero’s 19 and Kel and Aubrey are the same age when she… died, it felt so bizarre.

Slowly but surely, Hero approached her. The two younger companions followed suit. 

“Hey there, handsome! Or maybe you prefer… What's cookin', good lookin'?”

Hero vowed to never cry in front of Kel ever again, but was it a sin to cry?

A tear- a singular tear rolled down his cheek before speaking, “Mari… Not in front of the kids at least…”

Kel sniffled, "We're not little kids anymore, dumb Hero."

Aubrey angrily wiped her tears. Fists clenching, she shoved Hero away.

“Who are you? And what are you planning to do? You think this is some joke?” Aubrey’s voice boomed.

Mari looked stunned before laughing sweetly. As much as Aubrey wanted to interpret it as if Mari was mocking her- she couldn’t. After all, Mari always laughed for a reason. Tears welled up in her eyes and before a drop could even fall- Mari spoke.

“Well, hello there Aubrey! Looking cute today,” At that moment, Aubrey just surrendered to her emotions and stayed silent, “Your hair… You probably bleached it a lot for the pink to pop out.”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said in a small voice.

“But it still looks very healthy,” Mari smiles warmly, “You always take such good care of your hair.”

“Pink looks dumb on her though…” Kel mumbled.

Mari moved a bit to the side to peek at Kel who was shying away from her gaze. With a small  _ wow  _ and glancing back and forth to Hero and Kel, she clasped her hands together and smiled  widely.

“Kel! You’ve grown so much taller now! Much taller than Hero when he was at your age- You’re definitely gonna outgrow him.”   


Kel felt his chest squeeze.

“O-of course! I drink milk everyday… And I play basketball now!” 

“Is that so? Once you find Sunny, maybe the both of you could play,” Mari sighs, “That kid barely has any muscle on him.”

Aubrey huffs in amusement, “As if he would actually agree on…”

Wait,  _ find Sunny? _

“H-hold on, hold the _fuck_ on- Find Sunny? He’s here?” Aubrey shouted in surprise, her pink hair swishing to her movements. 

Mari’s smile slowly faded away and it was replaced by a troubled look.

Aubrey's mind was running a marathon right now. _What was happening? Sunny is here? Find him- is he lost? Wait, why is my dead childhood friend talking to me right now. Why does she look so real. Am I alive? Is this heaven... or hell?_ She studied Mari's expression. She was definitely worried about something.

With an exhale, Mari stood up- considerably shorter than the rest of the gang now. Hero, Aubrey, and Kel examined her. She had a few bruises on her knees but other than that, she looks normal. Except for the lack of colors in her though.

“Do you know where you are?” Mari’s smile returned though a bit sad.

Kel opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off when Hero answered immediately, “No, we don’t know where we are.” 

Aubrey, all the warmth she was feeling was gone. She felt… off. While all her attention was on Aubrey, her mind was on Sunny.  _ What the fuck is actually going on.  _ She wanted to say, to scream, to let out. But all she could muster out was the really confused expression on her face.

She felt a small tug on her sleeve, her eyes darting to Kel who was sweating buckets.

“Ugh, what now?” 

“This is freaky…” Kel whispered to her.

“Yeah, no shit.”

Releasing his grasp on Aubrey’s sleeve, Kel paid full attention to Mari.

He let out a shaky breath, a nervous smile on his face, “So, Mari, where exactly… are we? Are we still in America?”

Mari can’t help but be amused at Kel’s question. 

“Kind of…”

“What do you mean? Are we in… North America?”

“No no, you guys are still in your guys’ home,” Mari said as she pointed at Hero and Kel.

Hero’s eyebrow furrowed in confusion, “Then where are we?”

Mari took a moment before she answered.

“It’s probably weird and you guys won't believe me-” 

She inhaled deeply.

“But you’re in… Sunny’s head… Sunny’s headspace… Sunny’s… Safe space. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMM why is black and white (not scary) mari here and not the dreamworld one? [thinks and dies]
> 
> anyways, I hope ya'll are enjoying this so far!! I write after online classes in one go so my thoughts might be a mess but I really enjoy writing ^__^ u guys r stuck with seeing bad content after bad content until I get sick of it lawl 😏


End file.
